prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Iona Hikawa
jest jedną z głównych bohaterek w serii HappinessCharge Precure!. Iona uczęszcza do tej samej szkoły co Megumi, Hime i Yuko ale jest w innej klasie. Jej alter ego cure to . Ona ma również dwie dodatkowe formy zmiany oraz . Osobowość Iona to osoba poważna, oschła i sztywna wobec innych choć rzeczywistości jest wesoła i uwielbia się śmiać. Ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Jako Cure Fortune woli sama walczyć ze złem. Wygląd Iona jej włosy są krótsze i ciemniejszy odcień fioletowy, choć grzywka pozostaje taka sama. W lecie, nosi lekkią fioletową i różową koszulke z kieszeniami,dwuwarstwową spódnicę z krótkimi fioletowymi butami. Cure Fortune, jej uniform jest podobny do pozostałych trzech Cure, z granatową kamizelką z lekkim fioletowym kołnierzem i ciemniejszą fioletową wstążką z przodu.Nosi kolczyki w kształcie gwiazd. Jej spódnica ma jasny fiolet i ma lekki tren z tyłu. Jej ramienia i buty są bardzo długie, mijając okolic łokci i kolan, odpowiednio. Jej włosy są purpurowe układają się w koński ogon, z sercem w kształcie broszki z wstążką.Jej włosy są podobne do Cure Lovely. Pine Arabian Jest to forma, która posiada Cure Fortune może zmienić się z pomocy PreCards. Nie wiadomo, kiedy otrzymała karty w tej formie. W tej postaci, jej włosy mają wysoki koński ogon, podobny do stylu Cure Peace, z turkusu i złota opaska z dwoma wstążkami wiszące z każdej strony. Jej gorset jest turkusowy na szczycie z sercem złota na piersi z zapalniczki kolorze dolnej części i złota wzorów wraz z krótkiej spódnicy podszewki. Rękawy są do ramion i są jaśniejsze. Ona również nosi podpuchnięte turkusowe spodnie ze złotymi obcasy do kostek turkusowe bransoletki. Nosi dwie złote bransoletki wokół każdego nadgarstka Anmitsu Komachi jest to forma, w którą Cure Fortune może zmienić się z pomoca PreCards. Ta forma reprezentuje japoński tradycyjny taniec. Włosy Fortune są czesane z dwóch nici, tworząc taśmę i pozostałe włosy jak kucyk z czerwoną wstążką i kwiat wiśni w środku. Jej kolczyki są wiśniowe w kształcie kwiatów w głęboko różowe i żółte kontury. Fortune nosi fioletowe kimono z rękawami jednoramiennych, naramiennikach mają kawałki faliste róże, nagajuban szyja jest czerwona i dolna jej kimono jest spódnicą jak płatki kwiatów wiśni, czerwony pasek z fioletowym obi-dome (klamrą) trzyma kwiat wiśni w centrum i rękawy zaczynają się od połowy przedramienia z fioletowymi uchwytami i rozciąga się na jej nadgarstkach, na koniecach w różowych cięć falistych, a jego rozszerzenie opracowały kwiaty wiśni w różowe pończochy. Jej Geta sandały są fioletowe z czerwonymi uchwytami. Historia Ratowanie Cure Princess Na całym świecie Pretty Cure walczą przeciwko złu. Jedną z nich jest Cure Princess. Gdy zostaje ona pokonana przez Saiarks i Namakeldera, na ratunek jej zjawia się Cure Fortune. Gdy Cure Princess jej dziekuje, ona mówi, że wlace jej nie ratowała a kierowało nią tylko pragnienie ochrony miasta. Oskarża Hime, że to przez nią świat jest atakowany przez Phantom Empire. Po tych słowach odlatuje. Ratuje Cures Kiedy Oresky miał zakończyć Lovely i Princess pojawia się Cure Fortune łatwo pokonuje Saiarks i oczyszcza go. Zanim odeszła, ona radzi Megumi nie współpracować z Princess albo będzie ona w obliczu katastrofy. Walczy z Phantomem Chce pokonać Phantoma by pomścić klęskę swoją siostry, Cure Tender, która dała jej swoje moce cure. Kiedy była w stanie z nim walczyć, zrobiła to samo i była przytłoczona siłą Phantoma. Jednak Cure Lovely przekonuje ją, że mogą one mieć szansę, jeśli połączą swoje siły. Pomaga Cures Hosshiwa przychodzi na ceremonie ślubną i woła do Saiark. Pozostałe cure są w tarapatach. Ona przychodzi i mówi, że będzie ona chronić uśmiechy wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Lovely i Honey przyłączają się do walki z Saiark razem z nią, a później Princess, przy pomocy Formy Macadamia Hula Dance wykorzystuje atak Hawaiian Alohaloe , dzięki czemu szansę ma Honey by oczyścić Saiark. Piękne dziękują jej za pomoc, a ona informuje je, aby chronić tych, których kochają, ale ona jest nadal surowa wobec Cure Princess, mówiąc, że nie spodziewa się niczego od niej. Ujawnia Tożsamość W odcinku 19, gdy cure są uwięzione w sieci, Fortune przybywa, uderza piłki Saiark z powrotem do niego i uwalnia cure. Lovely dziękuje niej i wraz z 4 cure walczą Saiark i Choiarks. Lovely używa jej zmiane formy do oczyszczania Choiarks. Fortune następnie atakuje Saiark i pokonuje go zaklęciem Stardust Shoot , Wreszcie zespół Megumi wygrywa. Gon daje Iona 60 dangos bo strzeliła 2 bramki, ale ona mówi, że zespół zrobił to razem, więc powinien dzielić Dango dla każdego. Kiedy Seiji, Megumi, Hime i Yuko wracają do domu, Iona podbiega do nich i objawia iż to ona jest Cure Fortune, sugeruje Megumi i Yuko przylączenia się do niej, co sprawia, że Hime jest zmartwiona. Relacje Cure Fortune Gwiazda nadziei błyszcząca na nocnym niebie, Cure Fortune! 夜空にきらめく希望の星！, キュアフォーチュン! Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshi,Kyua Fōchun! thumb|300px to alter ego Iony. Posiada moc nadziei. Może przekształcić się indywidualnie.Cure Fortune reprezentuje gwiazdy.Gdy posiada PreChargeMirror Phantom niszczy jej Precard i nie może się przekształcic ale gdy Cure Princess daje jej PreCard aby mogla spełnić swoje marzenia by uwolnic siostre Iona postanawia uratować pozostałe Cure i otrzymuje Fortune Piano. Pine Arabian jest to druga forma w którą może przemienić się Cure Fortune. Jej struj to tradycyjny struj hinduski dominują kolory Turkusy i Zółcie.W tej formie może wykonać atak Oriental Dream przy pomocy Fortune Tambourine. Anmitsu Komachi jest to forma w którą może przemienić sie Cure Fortune.ubrana jest w tradycyjny struj japoński.Jej włosy stają się dłuższe i są upięte wstążką.Ona może w tej formie wykonać atak Dance of the Cherry Blossom Blizzard przy pomocy Fortune Tambourine. Innocent Form Ataki |-|Kończące= * - Cure Fortune kończący atak. * - Cure Fortune drugi kończący atak. * - Cure Fortune 3 Kończący atack * * |-|Pojedyńcze= * * * * * * * |-|Pine Arabian= * |-|Anmitsu Komachi= * |-|Innocent Form= * * * Piosenki Iona aktor podkładający głos, Haruka Tomatsu, brała udział w kilku piosenkach do charakteru jej głosu. Wielu z nich to duety z Nakajima Megumi, która użyczyła głosu Aino Megumi,Megumi Han, która użyczyła głosu Shirayuki Hime i Kitagawa Rina, która użyczyła głosu Omori Yuko. *Święta Samotna Sprawiedliwość *Światło Gwiazd Wykonywane Grupowo: *Szczęście jest hasłem ~ Tak! Happiness Charge ~ (Aino Megumi,Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko i Hikawa Iona) *Gdzie Rodzi się Odwaga (Aino Megumi,Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko i Hikawa Iona) *Wierzę. Wierzymy. (Shirayuki Hime i Hikawa Iona) *Niewinna Harmonia (Aino Megumi,Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko i Hikawa Iona) Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:HappinessCharge Precure! Kategoria:HappinessCharge Precure! charakter Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Postacie z Happiness Charge Precure! Kategoria:Fioletowe Precure